One of the most significant problems encountered by traveling men is carrying the shaving set. Particularly in voyages confined to overnight, finding a suitable place for the shaving set poses a real dilemma.
Although most of the hotels equip their rooms with soap, shampoo and, at times tooth-paste and brush, hair-combs and even perfume, hardly any hotel managements ponder to provide shaving sets. One of the foremost pretexts for their failure is probably the cost-factor since a shaving-machine alone appears of no functional use, requiring the addition of shaving cream and/or foam and shaving-lotion as accompaniments.
Presumably stimulated by such necessities, inventors have devised and formulated various solutions to the predicament, up today. Known prior art disposable razors invented particularly to meet the needs of travelers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,942 of Denizman; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,791,723 and 4,908,945 of Jacobson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,066 of Menger and WO Pat. No. 97/18065 of Kim.
In the same context, although primarily aimed at facilitating usage by the travelers, our invention is fraught with unique characteristics, distinctly different from its comparables. In a way that:
a) The invention is composed of three basic parts and at the preliminary phase, these parts are placed in a box, in a de-mounted format; turning into a shaving-machine when mounted.
b) The invention is structured to contain both shaving foam and after-shave liquid, the major prerequisites of a well wet shave.
c) The box that contains the three parts is an integral and complementary piece of the invention itself, just like the containers of the audiocassettes and CDs.
d) The dimensions of the box are slightly larger than a standard matchbox. In that regard, it occupies considerably less spaces and can be conveniently carried along to any place. In fact, the underlying reason for presenting the shaving-machine's components in a demounted form and inserting them into a box is that the invention is intended to take less space and transported with comfort and ease. The sizes of each item are designed and adjusted so that the box's aggregates are maintained intact and at a minimum dimension.
e) The box is wrapped by gelatin and/or a corresponding substance; owing to this determinant, all of the parts inside are to be construed as extremely hygienic.
f) The invention is solely for single use. This aspect also reinforces its hygienic supremacy.
In contrast, the other inventions:
a) May be utilized more than once.
b) They resemble the disposable shaving-machines whose start-up positions are known.
c) The basic goal in their development is not that the invention should occupy scant space as a disposable razor, but feature multi functions.
d) They are devoid of any hygienic concerns and considerations.
e) A majority of the products is unable to accommodate after-shave fluid.